I order you to protect me !
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Des entreprises qui disparaissent, une Reine chagrinée, et un Comte qui se retrouve dans une curieuse position...


Hello mes gentils petits lecteurs ^.^ comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, entre un beau temps en Bretagne et une envie puissante de cosplayer Ciel, tout va bien 8D !

Donc, vous l'aurez certainement déjà remarqué que depuis un moment déjà, ne sortent que des fics sur le SebaCiel, normal puisqu'il est devenu un couple tellement ... ÉVIDENT pour moi; comment ne pas s'imaginer Sebastian manifester un geste affectif à Ciel dans les moments cachés du manga ( exemple : le passage dans le tome 8 où Sebastian décroche un rideau et habille son maître en dessous, n'avez-vous jamais pensé à une scène à ce moment ? Ou suis-je la seule à avoir eu cette révélation ? XD ) ~ haaaaan *Q* ... BREF ! * toussotte * ne divaguons pas. Sinon pour ma fic en cours sur le Grelliam, je pense que le chapitre cinq sortira dans un sacré bout de temps, gomenasai ." . Mais sachez qu'il est en cours d'écriture !

Enfin, voici une petite fic. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. La plupart de cette fic sort tout droit d'un rêve~ si si c'est possible de rêver de ÇA ! XD ( c'est peut-être pour cela d'ailleurs que le scénario est bizarre )

Bonne lecture !

« I order you to protect me ! »

A l'orée d'une épaisse forêt où les gazouillis des oiseaux font partie intégrante de la mélodie de la nature, où le brouillard ne dissipe qu'une fois qu'on en est sortit, se dresse l'imposant manoir des Phantomhive. Autrefois, le Comte Vincent, sa femme Rachel, son fils Ciel, et leur chien Sebastian vivaient ici. C'était à cet endroit qu'étaient donnés des banquets dignes de la grandeur de la compagnie Phantom, mais qu'avait également eu lieu une véritable tragédie. Un jour, tous furent assassinés, à l'exception près du jeune fils, réapparu mystérieusement un beau jour. Le manoir avait été brûlé. A présent seul à la tête de cette société de grande ampleur, comment allait s'y prendre Ciel ?

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis ce funeste jour. Le Comte Ciel Phantomhive âgé de douze ans est aujourd'hui le maître d'une des plus prestigieuse industrie de jouets du royaume britannique. De quoi faire apparaître nombre de concurrents, bien qu'aucun ne puisse acquérir autant de prospérité que celle de Phantom.

Le soleil faisait son apparition sur l'immense bâtisse, l'innondant d'une chaude et douce lumière. Les oiseaux commençaient leur chant quotidien, tandis que la rosée du matin faisait briller de mille-feux l'herbe. Un homme vêtu de noir, très bel homme aux magnifiques cheveux ébènes et aux yeux rouges pareils à deux rubis venus du plus profond des enfers, venait de s'engouffrer dans un couloir, poussant un chariot à thé. Il frappa à une porte doucement puis entra à l'intérieur.

- Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveiller. Annonça l'homme en ouvrant les rideaux.

- Hm...? ...Sebastian... ? fit une petite voix faiblarde.

- Ce matin, je vous ai préparé un Earl Grey. Et voici le journal.

Le jeune garçon saisit la tasse et bu son breuvage rapidement. Il attrappa le journal " The Time " et ses yeux se posèrent presque aussitôt sur la première page : " La grande compagnie de jouets « Harry's Toys » vient de disparaître mystérieusement ! Il s'agit de la troisième en quelques jours ! ". Ciel souffla, comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas. Personne ne pouvait renverser la maison Phantomhive, PERSONNE ! Il n'y avait rien à y faire, il fallait laisser les choses se faire, et rien d'autres. Le Comte reposa le journal sur sa petite table de nuit, et laissa son majordome faire son travail.

Une fois habillé, Ciel se rendit dans son bureau, suivit par Sebastian. Il se posa sur un grand fauteuil semblant avoir traversé les générations et croisa ses jambes d'une façon très distinguée. Le majordome en noir apporta sur un plateau en argent, une lettre cachetée avec le sceau royal. Il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un petit couteau et la tendit à son maître. Le jeune garçon lu :

" Mon cher petit, comment vous portez-vous ? Pour ma part je suis bien attristée, depuis quelque temps, les principales compagnies de jouets du royaume disparaissent les unes après les autres. Bien que votre société ait une grande portée, elle ne suffira pas à elle seule à fournir des jouets pour les enfants de l'Angleterre toute entière si le pire venait à se produire. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer tous ces jeunes enfants privés de jouets, cette tristesse sur leur visage se lit déjà. Je vous en prie, trouvez la cause de ces troubles et démasquez les responsables. Je compte sur vous. Victoria "

- Eh bien, commença le Comte, c'est bien dommage que la Reine me demande d'intervenir. Ce n'est pas moi qui me plaindrait des événements. Enfin, si tel est son désir, je dois accomplir ma mission, aussi stupide soit elle.

- Par où comptez-vous donc commencer ? demanda l'homme en noir.

- Je vais laisser les choses se faire pour le moment. Vas donc t'occuper.

- Mais monsieur, avant vous devez répondre à toutes ces invitations que vous avez reçu. A ce propos, Monsieur Steven Philips organise un banquet demain soir dans son manoir.

- Un banquet chez lui ?!

- Oui. Il semblerait que les propriétaires de grandes compagnies y soient conviés. Vous y êtes invité. Dois-je décliner son invitation ?

- Non. Je vais y aller. N'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus sur ces mystérieuses disparitions ? Très bien, en attendant je vais me rendre en ville afin de collecter des informations. Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder sur une histoire aussi ennuyeuse. Prépare le fiacre.

- Bien monsieur.

Sebastian s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce. Le Comte souffla d'exaspération : décidemment la Reine aimait le faire intervenir pour des futilités. Tout comme l'affaire des Indiens, il n'en voyait pas l'importance. Ce n'était certainement pas cette mission qui allait l'aider à trouver les assassins de ses parents ainsi que les responsables de son humiliation, qui l'a poussé à l'époque à conclure un pacte avec un démon et à lui vendre son âme en contre-partie. Enfin, en tant que chien de garde de la Reine, il se devait d'exaucer le moindre de ses désirs.

Le fiacre s'arrêta dans une des nombreuses rue de Londres. Ciel descendit de la voiture et commença ses recherches. Bien entendu, pour obtenir des informations de ce genre à Londres, le meilleur endroit pour y parvenir est d'entrer dans les Pubs de la capitale. Sebastian passa en premier et ouvrit la porte à son maître. Lorsque le Comte fit son entrée dans le bar, la stupéfaction fut présente sur tout les visages des clients. Que venait faire une personne de la noblesse dans un restaurant de basse réputation ? Les deux prirent place dans un coin isolé du bar.

- Que voulez-vous manger monsieur ? demanda le majordome.

- Une tasse de lait chaud me suffira, je n'ai pas faim.

- Bien.

Tandis que Sebastian était parti chercher ce que lui avait demandé Ciel, ce dernier tendait l'oreille afin d'entendre ce pourquoi il était venu en ville. Mais pour l'instant, rien d'intéressant. L'homme aux cheveux ébènes réapparut avec une tasse de lait qu'il posa devant le Comte.

- Avez-vous entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Il semblerait qu'une entreprise monte en puissance depuis quelques jours. Une entreprise travaillant dans les jouets. Je n'ai pas eu le nom en revanche. expliqua Ciel en attrapant la poignée de la tasse. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, rentrons.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Ciel bu son lait chaud, chargea Sebastian de payer le bar-man puis retourna dans le fiacre. Ils rentrèrent calmement à la demeure des Phantomhive après de longues heures de recherches dans la capitale. Il était l'heure de dîner. Le majordome noir s'en alla préparer le repas tandis que le Comte attendait dans son bureau à réfléchir. Environ une heure plus tard, Sebastian apporta le dîner à son maître. Il s'agissait de bouchées à la reine accompagnée d'une sauce aux groseilles.

Une fois repus, lavé et déshabillé, Ciel s'allongea sur son lit, exsangue. Sebastian le borda puis éteignit les bougies.

« Dormez bien monsieur »

Le lendemain, une autre société avait disparu. La presse soupçonnait la compagnie Phantom de supprimer ses concurrents, et que la prochaine sur la liste serait celle de " Ghost company ". Bien sur, tout ceci exaspérait le Comte, d'autant plus qu'il était impuissant. Il lui fallait attendre le soir pour enfin agir, et peut-être démasquer le coupable. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à vérifier. Son majordome s'était retiré quelques minutes comme tout les jours. C'en était un de trop pour Ciel, il lui fallait découvrir la vérité. Il suivit le plus discrètement possible Sebastian jusque dehors. Là, il distingua un animal noir aux pieds de l'homme. C'était donc cela ! Lorsque le majordome quittait un instant le Comte, c'était pour venir caresser et s'occuper de ce chat. Quelle ironie. Dire qu'il devait fidélité et dévotion totale à son maître, voilà qu'il venait à se prendre d'affection pour un simple animal... Un air légèrement agacé apparu sur le visage de Ciel.

- Tss. fit l'enfant.

Sebastian posa le chat à terre et se retourna.

- Jeune maître, vous désirez quelque chose ?

Mince, il était démasqué. Tant pis.

- Non, rien du tout. Dis moi, cela fait longtemps que tu t'occupe de ce chat ?

- Non, je l'ai trouvé il y a trois jours, il traînait sous la pluie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'adopter. Mais... Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien du tout.

- ... La jalousie vous scied à merveille monsieur. ricana-le démon.

- Silence ! Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Vas donc t'occuper de me sortir mes vêtements de soirée !

- Bien.

Une fois de plus, Ciel soupira. Quand son majordome allait il enfin comprendre ? Bref. Il regagna sa chambre où l'attendait Sebastian. Celui-ci habilla le Comte convenablement pour la soirée. Il prit sa petite main habillée d'un gant noir et déposa légèrement ses lèvres dessus.

- Pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure my Lord, je tâcherai de ne plus vous fausser compagnie.

Le jeune garçon fixait les yeux rouges de son démon personnel, cherchant comme à lui transmettre un message. Sebastian se releva puis l'emmena en dehors du manoir. Il monta dans un fiacre qui les conduisirent à la demeure de Monsieur Philips.

Devant l'imposant manoir étaient arrêtés nombres de fiacres. La façade était de toute beauté : les rayons de la Lune faisaient ressortir la blancheur du mur et se reflétaient sur les statuts d'or semblant neuves. Il paraissait évident que l'hôte était un homme important. L'intérieur était de même splendeur que le dehors. Tapisseries, peintures, statuts en or, mobilier en bois précieux,... Tout montrait la richesse du propriétaire. Ciel et Sebastian furent interpeller par un homme, vêtu d'une veste blanche avec une rose rouge accrochée à la boutonnière, un pantalon crème, et des chaussures de la même couleur, extrêmement bien cirées. Ses cheveux étaient chatains et ses yeux, bleus. Un très bel homme en somme.

- Comte Phantomhive ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! annonça l'homme.

- Le plaisir est partagé monsieur Philips. Comment se portent vos affaires ? Votre entreprise de jouet n'a pas encore été supprimée ? Avec tout ces événements...

- Fort heureusement pour moi. Même si cela m'effraie, je dois bien admettre que la prochaine sera sûrement ma société. A ce propos... La presse vous soupçonne, c'est faux n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison j'irais supprimer mes principaux concurrents. Il est bien plus amusant de les voir tomber un par un dans la faillite.

- En effet. Je vais vous laisser, profitez bien de la soirée et du buffet Comte.

Ciel tira son majordome jusque devant le buffet.

- Sebastian, tu vas me fouiller le manoir de fond en comble. J'ai quelques doutes à son égard. lui chuchotta-t-il.

- Bien monsieur.

Sebastian se sépara aussitôt de son maître pour commencer son enquête. Pendant ce temps-là, les invités arrivèrent tous. Tout les propriétaires de sociétés de jouets britanniques étaient présents, même ceux dont les compagnies avaient fait faillite.

- Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est là, suivez moi messieurs. Nous devons parler affaire. déclara Steven Philips.

Il emmena tout les directeurs d'entreprises de jouet dans une grande salle réservée aux réunions. Le Comte Phantomhive prit place à la table.

- Pour commencer, merci à vous d'être venu. Ensuite, comme vous le savez sûrement, de nombreuses sociétés ont disparu en quelques jours... Et je... V...lai... Pro... Alli...

Une odeur suave entra dans les poumons de Ciel. Subitement, sa vue se troubla, et il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait les pieds ligotés et était enfermé dans une cellule. La faible source de lumière provenait d'une unique bougie. D'autres personnes étaient enfermées avec lui. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Tu es réveillé Phantomhive. Parfait. fit Steven.

- C'était donc vous le responsable de toutes ces disparitions ?!

- Exactement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ma compagnie " Philips and co. " a fait faillite à cause de toi Comte. Ta société Phantom est bien trop puissante. C'est pourquoi j'en ai créé une nouvelle " Ghost Company ". En proposant à tout tes concurrents une alliance pour réunir toutes les entreprises en une seule et même, j'étais sur de te faire tomber ! Cette soirée avait pour but de te faire venir à moi, et tu as mordu à l'hameçon.

- Tss... Vous êtes pathétique... Si vous voulez quelque chose, battez-vous ! On a rien sans rien ! ... Et ces gens dans la cellule ont refusé votre alliance n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu comprends vite à ce que je vois. Ils attendaient gentiment ici jusqu'à ce que je te capture. Ainsi, ils assisteront à ta chute. Après ils pourront retrouver leur liberté.

- En plus d'être stupide vous êtes cinglé. On ne vous a pas gaté.

- Silence !

Steven ouvrit la cellule puis en sortit le Comte. Il pointa un couteau sous sa gorge.

- Au fait que cache-tu derrière ce bandeau ? demanda-t-il en retirant le cache-oeil de Ciel.

- Votre perte.

- Hein ?

- Sebastian ! Viens me sauver immédiatement et attrape les coupables ! C'est un ordre !

Les bougies s'éteignirent et le démon apparut dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le fauteur de troubles fut attaché aux barreaux de la cellule et tout ses complices, enfermés à l'intérieur, hormis les pauvres idiots qui avaient accepté l'alliance, croyant qu'en échange, ils verraient leur popularité doublée comme l'avait promis Steven Philips.

- Pardonnez moi d'avoir tardé monsieur. Vous n'avez rien ? l'interrogea-t-il en défaisant les cordes à ses pieds.

- Non. Rentrons j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette histoire. Scotland Yard va arriver pour les embarquer, et quant aux autres ils seront remis en liberté.

- Huh, comme vous voudrez jeune maître.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras puis quitta la propriété, profondément exaspéré. Progressivement, ses yeux se fermèrent, il s'endormit contre le torse de son majordome.

Le démon posa son contractant sur son lit après l'avoir mis en tenue de nuit. Il sortit de la chambre afin d'aller travailler. Le manoir était silencieux, tous dormaient. Tous à l'exception de Sebastian. Il revint dans la pièce où dormait le Comte afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, et ce fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit la personne allongée sur le matelas. Les couvertures étaient dans tout les sens, Ciel prenait toute la place dans le lit, sa chemise était ouverte par endroit, laissant voir sa peau blanche, elle était également curieusement remontée, on voyait le haut des cuisses de l'enfant. Il avait du faire un rêve mouvementé pour être dans cet état. Sebastian ne put résister à l'appel de la chair. Cela revenait à lâcher un animal devant une bête affamée. Le majordome s'approcha dangereusement du lit. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte diabolique, l'envie se lisait sans ses pupilles en fente. Il retira ses gants, dévoilant le sceau du contrat puis passa sa main marquée sur le visage de sa proie. Bien entendu, cela réveilla Ciel. Lorsque ce dernier vit le visage de son majordome démoniaque, il paniqua légèrement. Sebastian en profita pour se poser sur le lit et bloquer ainsi l'enfant.

- Sebastian ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Détendez vous monsieur.

- Mais atte-

Sans prévenir, il venait de s'emparer des lèvres du Comte Phantomhive, tel un rapace fondant sur sa proie. Il les dévorait avec envie. Il fit danser sa langue avec celle de son maître, dans un balais des plus sensuels. Il bouillonait intérieurement. Ciel mit fin à ce bal, le souffle court et le coeur battant.

- Se-sebastian... Je... J'ai comme qui dirait... Enfin... Tu vois...

- Huhu, monsieur... J'ai bien compris.

Et aussitôt il vint de nouveau embrasser langoureusement le jeune garçon. Il parsemait chaque partie de son visage et de son cou de baisers tandis que sa main ouvrait un par un chaque bouton de la chemise du Comte, avant de descendre jusqu'à sa partie intime. De son autre main, il retira la tenue de nuit et le boxer de Ciel, d'un geste sensuel. Il continuait d'embrasser le corps à présent nu de l'enfant. Celui-ci frémissait sous chacun de ces baisers. La main du démon caressa lentement son sexe de haut en bas, puis il accélera le mouvement, sentant son maître durcir.

- Sebastian...haa...n-non...

- Cela vous déplaît-il jeune maître ?

Bien au contraire, Ciel était dans un tel état que jamais, non jamais il n'avouerait à son majordome que cela lui plaisait. Sebastian quitta le torse de sa proie pour descendre, jusqu'à sa verge, désormais bien redressée. Avec des yeux presque gourmands et sans plus attendre, il goba le membre durcit, arrachant un cri de plaisir au Comte. Il commença une série de mouvements circulaires de langues lentement, puis plus rapidement. Ciel tremblait, ses mains tenaient fermement les cheveux de son majordome. De son coté, le diable introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité de l'enfant, qui ne cessa guère de gesticuler. Il bougea ses doigts, comme pour le préparer à la suite. Enfin, il cessa ses mouvements de langue, retira ses doigts et retourna embrasser les lèvres de Ciel.

- Êtes-vous prêt monsieur ?

- ...

Sebastian sourit, prenant ça pour un " oui ". Il prit son propre sexe, en pleine érection et le plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du Comte. D'un coup, il le fit pénétrer dans son corps. Ce n'était plus un cri, mais plusieurs que poussait Ciel, en proie à un plaisir immense. Le majordome et son maître n'étaient alors plus qu'un. Alors que Sebastian donnait de puissants coups de rein, le jeune Comte vint entourer son cou de ses bras frêles et tremblant.

- Se... Je... Ah ! Je vais...

Le démon s'enfonça au plus profond de son maître qui jouit aussitôt, ses bras venant enserrer son cou, et répandant sa semence sur son torse en sueur. Sebastian ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme également, il se déversa à l'intérieur de Ciel, puis se retira finalement. Il lécha le liquide blanc étalé sur le corps de son petit contractant avec ses yeux toujours de cette couleur démoniaque, et vint s'allonger à ses cotés.

- ... Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, démon.

- Vous étiez tellement appétissant monsieur, je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Tss...

Ciel saisit aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait, ses muscles étant encore engourdis, la cravate du majordome, l'insitant à l'embrasser encore une fois.

- Dis moi Sebastian, tu ne mens jamais n'est ce pas ?

- Tout à fait monsieur, je me suis engagé à ne jamais vous mentir.

- Alors réponds moi franchement, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas si je t'ordonne de rester avec moi pour l'éternité, que répondras-tu ?

« Yes, my Lord ! »

Voilà c'est fini ! La galère pour que l'affaire Steven Philips ne cloche pas trop . ... Bon Ok en général mes passages yaoi sont pas très longs, mais bon, c'est du YAOI *Q*. ( Si je trouve un Sebastian, j'le supplie pour faire un duo cosplay =v= )... Donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas, j'y répondrais. Et puis à la prochaine ;)


End file.
